Stargate Fantasy
by EchoSentient
Summary: Do you know why the End Times comes? It's because someone wished for it then another one then another. It goes on until the well of wishes overflowed into reality drowning everything it touches. The Tau'ri will experience how true that was . Rated M because Warhammer.
1. Prologue

**I don't own Stargate nor Warhammer**

 **Prologue**

It has been years since the Asgards committed mass suicide to prevent their technology from falling into the wrong hands and gave their legacy to the Tau'ri and declared them as the fifth race. Years since the defeat of the Ori and removed them from the galaxy. The Wraith was near extinct and as a precaution, the planet of the Irratus bug was quarantined. The Tau'ri disclosed the truth to the public and while there are some protests and riots, people are more interested in space travel than to complain.

The Tau'ri Federation was established after a long debate by the world governments. Social and environmental problems was solved in the years that followed. The environment was restored to pre-industrial condition and other planets and moons within the Sol solar system was terraformed and colonized. Laws are established that prohibit the uplifting of primitive societies and the trade of technologies as they are '"too young" as the Nox would say. That said, people are reluctant to colonise planets that already have native sentient population even those with potential to have sentience most likely due to the history of colonisation centuries ago. Terraforming and construction of orbital colonies businesses as a result are booming.

The military was not neglected as defense was put in place and the home system was fortified to the teeth. Shipyards was built to make the ever growing Tau'ri fleets both military and commercial. Precaution was also put into place in order to prevent the emergence of space piracy.

Due to medical technologies and genetic engineering the average lifespan of the Tau'ri span centuries so far. Hereditary diseases are now all but a distant memory as most diseases. Average IQ and height is also increasing and scientist theorize that it is the natural evolution of and project that humanity will be close to the state of the Alterans.

Centuries later an experiment of the Ancient was discovered by the scientists. The findings made the Tau'ri wary as experiments of the Ancients or Alterans usually means big trouble and that is putting it mildly as it usually involve whole systems and even galaxy. Much worst since this particular experiment involve ascension. Such experiments is dangerous as it was done out of desperation therefore they expect no guidelines or laws about ethics or, morality even safety was followed.

They would have delayed tackling the problem but they have learned from the mistakes of the Ancients. The Wraith would not have been a problem if they have solved it earlier. Their hubris condemn humans to be livestock.

An expedition was prepared to investigate and to ensure that this experiment would not harm the Tau'ri or anyone for that matter. They prepare a self sustaining fleet as they expect to lose contact with earth for years even centuries. All the weapons derived in preparation for Ori level enemies who lives in the higher plane of reality was prepared and brought into the fleet. Human bodies has already been genetically enhanced to resist mind manipulation or any other Prior abilities. Although they have not tested it the fact that the ascended beings contacted the Tau'ri to sign a non-aggression treaty shows that at least they are nervous about it and they are headed to the right direction.

The ascended Alterans also gave details about the experiment as far as their non interference law would allow.

"It's the dimension where emotions, beliefs and feeling manifest . Where monsters and demon where given form by those who believed. Where gods were born if people believed long enough" Said the ascended envoy.

Every Tau'ri even those representatives of other powers were shocked at the same time want to smack the ascended envoy. It weren't for the non-aggression treaty that is already in place and the tradition of protection of envoys even during ancient savage times they would already have. There are things that should be left untouched until people are mature enough. The policy of not giving technology to those who are too young to understand also apply to them. They should not meddle in technologies they are not ready yet.

" An accident occur when two polar warp gates (the warp variation of a stargate ) each at both poles collapse and tear in reality was form unleashing the beings of immaterium ." The envoy continued

" Most of us died and the survivors either flees or use the experiment to make them into beings of the immaterium to contain Chaos , the term used to describe the malevolent forces within the warp. " The envoy stated. "After that all research about the warp was forbidden and the whole galaxy that contain the solar system of the planet Mallus was quarantined. The specifics of the forces of chaos are in data that I have given your scientists"

After that , preparation was continued using the clearly outdated data the ascended have given. Even when they ascended , they maintain the quarantine of the galaxy lest they attract Chaos attention. Unlike the one in Pegasus, there will be enough preparation as there is no immediate threat so far.

Weapons was formed based on the information given. The defense of the mind is given top priority as based on the information, it corrupt the mind then the body. Genetic improvement was researched to combat diseases and resistance to the warp. Soldiers was trained in scenario where the enemy vastly outnumber them. By this melee combat was not neglected as during these scenario , melee or close quarter combat is unavoidable. Close combat weapons and power armor was developed inspired by numerous sci fi games and series.

After long years of preparation, they are now ready.


	2. Chapter 1

**Fleet Composition**

 **1 Continent Ship "Mu"**

Named after the mythological continent that is said to have disappeared during the dawn of time this continent ship as the name implied bigger than a regular city ship. Similar to the layout of the city ships (a six leaf snowflake) but enlarged 10 times. Powered by 10 Zero Point Module that the Taur'ri after centuries of research have finally able to make themselves. This would serve as a mobile colony and headquarters for the expedition and if needed to accommodate refugees up to 500 million people. Mu provide everything the expedition would need in the long campaign and could survive indefinitely provided the vital sections are still functioning. Just like any colony it is protected by defense arrays with mixtures of projectile, energy and missiles.

 **2 City Ships**

Named after the legend of Annyn, and Ys the two are to be used as staging ground on the planet Mallus. It has the same size as Singapore and each could hold and support at least 6 million people.

5 Scout Ship "Aves", "Hien", "Rok", "Adarna" and Dragon"

Half the size of the Daedalus-class battle cruiser., this class of ships are responsible for the long range recon that could survice months before the need for resupply. Weaponry was sacrificed for stealth and better sensors .

 **Indefinite number of transports, bombers , and fighters.**

 **5 military division including marines, aviation and engineering .**

100,000 non combat personnel and scientists. (although they are trained in basic military as a precaution and the examples of Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson silence any opposition.)

 **Undisclosed Location**

 **Milky Way Galaxy**

The expedition is now prepared. All ships including the 2 city ships are docked within the continent ship Mu. The Tau'ri ruling body have given the permission to the expedition to start the journey.

"All system are now green, all is left is your orders , Sir. " Colonel Michael Fernield said.

"Good, bring us to the deep" Dr. Johann Sheppard , descended from John Sheppard of the Atlantis expedition ordered.

The continent ship Mu vanished into the hyperspace to the Warp Galaxy . The journey itself is uneventful and peaceful then they arrived at the edge of the target galaxy.

 **Scout Ship "Aves "**

Col. Adolf Cristin looks at the planet Mallus projected into the ship holotable and could see the uncanny resemblance of it to Earth but on a larger scale. Preliminary scans are worrying as signs of warp corruption is widespread and ruins dotted the majority of the world. There are pockets of civilization left but judging from the probes they are all besieged. Monsters from legends appear assaulting civilizations.

"Sir, we have detected huge amount warp energy on both south and north pole. This is the former location of the stellar gates that records have shown. Both has a tear of reality to a sub dimension. Monsters of all kinds are pouring out. " The science officer said to Col Cristin.

"Let's avoid it for now , let's concentrate on the civilizations that is still intact. Send message to command and request forces to assist in defending and evacuation of civilians although at this point we should also evacuate everyone. " The Colonel replied"

"Aye, Sir"

The ship then scout the northern hemisphere .

"undead?" Colonel asked

"it appear so they are emit some unique warp signature so we can easily identify them " Science officer relied

"Okay, then locate untainted living survivors '"

The science officer then activate the sensors

"Sir, located two untainted entities on what seems to be an altar. They are summoning something and and a tear in reality is forming.

" Lock on the signals and beam to the medical bay now! Alert both security and medical staff!"

The vampire counts was close in summoning the spirit of Nagash. Halfway through the ceremony a light engulf the three sacrifice. This made the counts mad and a terrifying scream was heard in Silvania.

Meanwhile, at the medical bay the three beings was being treated. With the Tau'ri technology they are now safe although still unconscious as they have lost blood. The Colonel didn't know that they are Aliathra and Volkmar and he have interrupted the summoning of Nagash and thus make their job a lot easier.

When they are on the region called Middenland they found a dying man in front of many bovine headed entities. They have identified them as tainted by Chaos and they rescued the man and bring him to the medical bay along with the other two.

'Let us return to base" The colonel ordered and they went back to the continent ship.

Other scout ships have also returned with them disturbing news.

 **Scout Ship 'Adarna"**

Captained by Col. Ben Travest the scout ship were asigned to the eastern most area where the nation of Grand Cathay, Nippon were located although they don"t know specifically the names.

" So anything new?" Asked the Colonel

"Few human or non chaos entity detected. Mostly on forts and it currently besieged . Great underground activity though and detected chaos tainted entities. "

"prepare weapons and blast the immediate outer perimeter of the forts. We can't evacuate them so it is the least we could do until the ground forces could arrive. "

'Aye sir"

The scout ship then fired its weapon and burn the surrounding of the forts. Those at the forts saw something flying and then saw the chaos forces position burning. This gave them some breathing room to prepare the defenses and gathering of injured.

 **Scout Ship "Hien"**

This scout ship was assigned in the location what the natives know as Southland . Captained by Col. Eve Sullad was cruising and scanning the area. What they discover is the same as the other scouts and they have discovered undead much like those in the movies.

'This is troubling, Get me a sample of the tissues. Prepare bio hazard containment"

"Aye,Ma'am"

They unleash insect like drones and it collect samples.

After they collected the samples .The entire crew will undergo decontamination procedures and extensive medical examinations.

 **Scoutship "Rok"**

The scoutship was assigned to survey the westernmost area at the continent Lustria whats left of it anyway. Broken , full of craters and most submerged.

"So somethings huge was launch from here like a spaceship? Colonel Jose Guerrero asked.

"yes sensors indicate some evidence of a launch from this platform rectangular platform. Designed looks like Maya and Inca in ancient America. Coincidentally the world map is similar to ours and it also the location of said civilization on earth . "

"The ancients have something to do with that, I am sure. Nevertheless, put that in the report and request Mu to scan the immediate vicinity for spaceships."

 **Scoutship "Dragon "**

Colonel Sam Thorn was bewildered on what he is seeing. Sensors indicate some continents have recently been sunk to the bottom of the ocean . Especially that of the circular continent where there is no way to be formed naturally.

"This is just like Atlantis. Have some in-depth survey on the ruins. If it is just like Atlantis then this might be an ancient city ship. Send the request to Hq." He ordered as he wonder about the mystery behind it.

 **Middenland/Medical bay.**

Boris Todbringer finally killed the one eyed beast he have loath for so long. He have lost everything he hold dear . His homeland was being besieged and his family killed. He was injured and fighting the rest of the beastmen . He was about to be killed and the last thing he remember is he was engulf in light.

"is ..this the afterlife..." he then he lost his consciousness.

He screamed as we wake up in an unfamiliar bed .

"gaaahhh!*gasp*

"Calm down , Boris Todbringer " a familiar voice have said.

" You, of all the people I could first meet in the afterlife , Volkmar ". Boris have said. He have some grudge about the Church of Sigmar at first thinking their emperor would be a church puppet. Later , that grudge lessen as he have seen the new emperor zeal and dedication to the empire.

"Ha ha ha ...rejoice as this ain't the afterlife even though you have both your eyes"

'My ..eyes? " he then realize that he have both his eyes . He have lost his eyes to the same beast that he killed.

"Yes, we have replace your eyes " an unknown voice said.

Boris then realize that they are different from the people he knows.

"I appreciate it and who may you be" Boris being an elector count knows that first expression is crucial in meeting foreign people. Much more if said foreigners save his life.

" I am Dr. Andrea Santos, I am in charge of this medical facility . Meals shall be serve few minutes from now and after that our leaders would like to talk to you two and the other one in the next room"

"Other one?" Boris asked seeing his room only one bed which he currently laying on.

"Yes Aliathra . When you are gaining consciousness we asked Volkmar who already in fit shape to be here since you are having nightmares and in our experience their awakening are usually violent and dangerous if there is no familiar voice to calm them down . He is the only one who personally know you "

"I guess that is fine with everything considered"

After that, the 4 or them meet at the dining room then they went to the conference room.

"Greeting, I am Dr. Johann Sheppard , and we have a lot to discuss. " The leader of the Mallus Expedition have said.

 **AN: I removed Morgiana from survivors cause she converted to vampirism although the summoning is still incomplete. Fixed some spelling and grammar.  
**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

 **Meeting**

" I am Boris Todbringer , Grand Duke of Middenland"

"I am Volkmar von Hidenstern , the Grand Theogonist of the Church of Sigmar"

" Aliathra, the Everchild of the Everqueen of the Asur"

" Okay, the Let us discuss what happen now. We , the Tau'ri would eliminate those chaos entities that plague this world."

"Why and how can you be sure to succeed. ? We the Asur have battled the forces of chaos and only through the actions of the first Phoenix King Aenarion the Defender were to stop the first chaos incursion. Even then , it came at a price. "

Her remembering the blood curse that run through Aenarion's descendants because he wielded the cursed sword Widowmaker.

" And now, our beloved Ulthuan is now bottom of the great sea. The children of the Old Ones fled after Lustria was destroyed. What make you any different. " Aliathra said

" To answer that let me tell you about the Alteran, the Great Alliance and us the Tau'ri. Alteran are known to us as the Builder of the Roads, the Builder of the Stargates or simply the Ancient. They traveled countless worlds and seed them with life. They have done this for millions of years until a plague diminish them They grew desperate and perform experiments. Dangerous experiments. One of their experiments is your world or rather the warp "

The listeners was shocked. The Old Ones was shrouded in mystery with some conflicting accounts. The lizardmen are not willing to share knowledge about them and would attack even those that just look at their text.

" One day , an accident occur. The 2 stellar gates was destroyed and they are forced to flee. After that they retreated to their old homeworld and finally ascended to the higher plane of existence "

" They are not alone as there are three other that rival their power and they have formed The Great Alliance . The Asgards, the Nox and the Furlings."

" However, just like many things , the Alliance was not permanent and disbanded . The Ancient ascended, the Nox retreated to their own world ignoring the the young races., the Furling disappeared. The power vacuum and the ancient disregard on leaving their technology intact cause the emergence of a race of parasite that fancy themselves as gods. They kidnapped humans from Earth and made them slaves. They changed some humans and turned them into the Jaffa, the slave warrior race of the Goa'uld " They ruled through an iron fist for thousands of years. "

"Things changed when a rebellion drove the Goa'uld Ra from earth, same place where thelast of ancient ascended . This is our homeworld. Our ancestors burried the stargate and was left alone for thousands of years. Then , we rediscover the stargate and went to the other side and discovered the Goa'uld Ra. We managed to kill him with extreme prejudice . Few years after that we discover the existence of other goa'uld . With our world in danger of being destroyed we travelled the stargate. We gained allies and technologies and managed to gain the trust and respect of the Asgards. As they are the only one capable of defeating the Goa'uld. They managed to place our world under their protection. They could have destroyed the Goa'uld however, they have their own problems. One problem is that their bodies are decaying and they have nemesis that makes the Goa'uld pale in comparison , they are called replicators. Sentient machines that consume their technology and make more of themselves. They already consumed untold number of Asgard's worlds. With our help , we managed to solve the Replicator problem. We found the weakness of their enemy that their top scientists could not. These enemies managed to found the Goa'uld and attacked them and that is the last of Goa'uld. With the use of the Ancient weapon we managed to eliminate them."

"After that another enemy found us , The Ori. They are cousins of The Ancient and also managed to ascend to the higher plane of existence. They hold god-like powers. We managed to kill them through the help of a renegade ascended Alteran's inventions. We managed to kill the Ascended Ori. However, they mortal followers ar still a treath . The Odyssey was invited to the Asgard homeworld. The Asgards are dying and to prevent their technology to falling into the wrong hands planning to commit mass suicide. Before that, we were given all of their technology and declared us the Fifth race of the Great Alliance."

" We defeated their Ori and after few centuries we prospered, Our lifespan now last centuries and diseases are all but a distant memory. Then we discover this experiment. "

"Answer to why we would destroy Chaos is that we learned form the mistakes of the Ancients and our other predecessors. The Ancient fall because they ignore small problems that in turn became huge problems. We would have ignored this world but most of the mistakes of the Ancients tend to cause us some harm in one form or another so before it could cause us harm we shall do a preemptive strike. Better strike under our terms than the term of them. "

"As for the answer to how would we do that we have to change location" Johann stated as he stand . "Follow me"  
Then they went to the observation deck on the highest point and center of the continent ship.

"This is how" Then the windows of the observation deck. They saw how large the continent ship and when they look up they saw the planet Mallus.

" I know where we are. We are on top of the world . We are in the void and this is a void ship. " The Everchild said remembering the loremasters lessons and visits to their observatories.

" Even from here we could see the corruption of Chaos" Volkmar stated as he point at the black patches on the planet ever spreading.

" With this they can liberate the world" Boris state as he look at the waepons that he recognized as enlarged cannons. Then he saw flying machines much like the flying contraptions of the dwarves but much bigger.

"Liberate them we shall. Here we need your people assistance. We don"t want them to think us the enemy and attack due to fear. If you and your leaders are informed we could do our job without fear of collateral damage or friendly fire . "

" We plan to evacuate the whole planet "

"That undertaking is not without dangers. There is a danger of infiltrators and heretics hiding among the population " Volkmar said.

" You don"t need to worry about that as we could detect chaotic influence and as for chaos worshipers we have a device that could detect lies. " Johann stated as he think about the Nox ability to detect lies , after centuries they managed to gain it.

" Excellent, that would suffice. "

" After the evacuation we would destroy their strongholds and after that. Well, We would like to keep it a secret for now. But rest assured , the Chaos treat shall be removed"

The three nodded.

" We shall return you to your respective government and facilitate official negotiations. "

Then the three was prepared and boarded their transports. Boris Todbringer shall accompany some forces to liberate Middenland , Volkmar to the capital of the Empire and inform Emperor Karl Franz about the Tau'ri . Aliathra would go to Athel Loren to see the combined elves forces.

 **Continent Ship Mu Command Tower**

"Ready for you sir"

"Okay, then , Time for history. Commence. "

Then the Continent ship approach the planet . The two city ship went to the other side of the planet one near Grand Cathay and the other went to northern part near Kislev.

 **Meanwhile on the planet.** Most see the huge object in the sky becoming nearer.

" What is that object ?" Teclis stated as he observe the object coming closer . " This is different from the chaos moon that fall on Lustria. It feel...different"

" What are you dong brother. We need to prepare to rescue her" Tyrion stated not minding the stellar phenomenon

" Something is fast approaching. A flying ship? Prepare the forces. " Teclis ordered the elven soldiers

The ship arrived and they prepared for combat. The ship door opened and the two saw a pleasant surprise

" Hold fire!" Both quickly ordered.

" Greeting" She greeted the two then she approached Tyrion and whispers "I have returned , father"

" We have a lot to discus" She stated. Beckoning to the Taur'ri diplomat.

" Yes, there is a lot to discuss" Tyrion stated holding out his emotions.

 **A/N fixed some errors in this and past chapters. Also added some stuffs at chapter 1.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Evacuation, Negotiations and Family Tradition**

 **Unknown Location**

Acheon the Everchosen , was walking when he noticed a man in front of Him.

" I shall suffer no trespass."

" Abandon your invasion and turn back "

" HA HA HA HA I am chosen by the gods and you mortals shall perish.

" Mortals? What do you know of immortality. What do you know about gods. Your immortality and your gods are just pale imitation to our longevity or those who came before. We already met with similar beings who fancied themselves as gods who burn worlds in their wake . They are now just a footnote in history. "

" Enough!. Chaos is eternal " He then raise his sword and swung at the man but it just went through as if there is nothing there"

" I forget to say, I am not even here. We Tau'ri consider that rejection of negotiations " Then he vanished and the sky suddenly show a huge object in the sky imposing and uncompromising.

"Tau'riiiiii! " Archeon shouted to the Continent-Ship Mu as he figured it belong to the Tau'ri .

 **Continent Ship Mu**

"How was it sir"

" Archeon is as charming as the Goa'uld and the Priors combined . I guess negotiation is out of the question with them as well. Orcs , Ogres, chaos dwarves, and other north-men refuse negotiation and some just attacked. . "

Then ambassador Cristina Fruen entered and look like someone who just finished a really scary game alone during halloween night which is understandable as she was in charged of contacting the undead factions in the area designated as The Land of the Dead through the hologram. .

" That was scary. "

"So how was the dearly departed?" Asked Johann .

" They won't negotiate and this one king just say ' _Settra don"t serve. Settra rule._ ' They do not want to part with their treasures. "

" Okay then I guess you deserve a break and some sleep. "

" I won't be sleeping anytime soon though but thanks. "

Johann then turn to the command staff.

" Continue with the operation. "

"Aye, sir" the command staff answered .

 **Grand Cathay**

 **Last Imperial Bastion**

Everyday they fought. Every day there are casualties. Both civilians and military, what's left of the grand army anyway are wary and tired. There is no one who are unscratched and clean .

General Yuei Shien , the last general of the Cathay Empire swore he would defend this last bastion against all enemies. Ogres to the west , ratmen underground, Chaos raiders of the north. And even Chaos cultist from the within. He is prepared for his death and would face the enemies head one. His only grief is that his people will soon follow him to death.

Then he heard explosions .

'What is going on? Is it the enemies? He asked the soldiers was he readied his weapon , His ancestral spear given by past Dragon emperor for his family service.

Then he saw a bird like thing much like the flying diabolical contraption that the ratmen possess but this one is more elegant and deadlier. It shot a lance made of light and anything it touches burn to a cinder.. Then it unleash a barrage of rocket like projectile .

The whole perimeter outside of the bastion still burning along with the enemy bases. His men fired arrows to some stranglers who managed to get near the walls.

" What could that be? " He then turn to his aides " Prepare squads and eliminate the stranglers. Do not go too far. We won't last if we did. "

After that the following day. He say in the sky a flying city. He readied his men then he saw a ship much similar to the one he saw yesterday or at least the general design of it.

It landed and force of 3 people disembarked and went to the gate.

" We are the Tau'ri! We request to parlay with your leaders " One of them said .

" Open the gate. I will meet them . " He ordered and the gate open and the general went to met them.

" Greeting, we, the Tau'ri would like evacuate all of your people including your armies. All of your needs, food, water, medicine, shelter, protection even recreation shall be provided by us. " The Tau'ri envoy have said.

" What guarantee that you shall fulfill all of them? The general asked knowing they have no choice in the matter he asked nonetheless.

" We have the military might as you witnessed yesterday and see that huge object over there. " The envoy point at the City-Ship Ys. Chaos is empowered by people's sufferings so it is in our best interest not to nourish and empower the enemy." That is a city-ship and it could house up to 6 million people and it is not alone as there is another one like it at the other side of the world and the continent-ship that is many times larger. . We have enough facility to provide for all of you. "

Then we accept your offer " The general said as he turn to his aides hoping they will keep their promises. "Spread the word , we shall all evacuate. Non combatant and wounded first. "

Then the last bastion of Cathay prepare as the Tau'ri set up defenses to cover the evacuation. Few minutes later transport ships with therir miltary escorts arrived and people was evacuated . It lasted for hours until the last people namely the general and his staffs boarded the transport ship headed to Ys.

While the general is on-board he watched as thousands of enemy forces was incinerated by beams of light and huge explosion .

 **Nippon**

 **Same time as in Cathay**

General Fujiwara Nobuhide like General Yuei Shien is the last surviving general and like him is defending the last fort. He is also troubled as the ungrateful skaven uses what they taught them for evil purposes. He did tried to warn them but it all fell on deaf ears.

"We should never have trusted those vermin." he mused although it is now too late.

He agreed immediately when the tau'ri offered his people refuge. He too was the last one to leave the fort.

He and the Cathay general know each other . They met in battle long ago and maintain a rivalry even after that.

All other survivors in the surrounding nations Nippon , Hitherland of Khurest, the Kingdom of Ind and other minor nations was evacuated. As well Some peaceful while most under attack from hostiles.

 **City-Ship Ys.**

 **Dock no. 12**

The two transport carrying both Nippon and Cathay generals arrived at the same platform.

" You, " General Yuei Shien said as he approached the Nippon general and they both stare at each other for few seconds .

"Let us agree that this place is neutral ground and violence is forbidden. " General Fujiwara said while still in a defensive position.

General Yuei stare at him for a few second then smiled.

"Of course, but board games are allowed. "

" Ha, I agree to that though I will win in the end"

'"We'll see. "

The Tau'ri guards was relieved the situation solve itself and some mischievous ones even plan to introduce to the generals some tabletop games thinking their role-playing would be interesting .

Inside the city ship order was preserved by the Tau'ri security forces and the refugees police themselves. There are some tensions when different factions meet. Factions that were once their nations rival or even past enemies. These hostilities was abandoned when chaos came but it is still there.

Leaders of different factions meet under the observation of the Tau'ri. In the end it is agreed that they are guest and the Tau'ri laws will be honored and obeyed.

 **Athel Loren**

" Evacuate all. Why should we evacuate? Leave this lands to those foul forces. ? " Tyrion have said to the the Tau'ri envoy.

" The world is dying and even if Chaos suddenly vanish right now , it would not mean a thing since it is already a miracle that this world still standing despite being collided with a moon. The enemies are too numerous to defend them all and our weapons too powerful it will render the lands inhospitable for a long time . If your people evacuate to the Continent ship Mu, that huge object in your sky right now, we can better protect and take care of their needs. Any suffering and illness empower the enemies from what we researched. World can be remade but ithe process would kill anyone left behind.. " the diplomat Wilhelm Rhine said.

The elven leaders then discussed among themselves and after few minutes of intense debate .

" Most of our people are willing to evacuate but there are some would not as they are unwilling to abandon the living trees and the spirits"

" So , it is fine if we evacuate you all including the trees and spirits?

" It is impossible to evacuate them all on a short time without endangering the lives of the trees. "

" We will see, I have an idea. I will talk to my superiors to prepare. " The envoy said as he contacted the Mu leadership.

 **Continent Ship Mu Command Tower**

" You want what? That sound crazy. " Dr. Johann Sheppard have said.

" Business as usual then . " The Tau'ri envoy Wilhelm Rhine have said. Remembering all the antics that the Tau'ri particularly the founder generation which his dear friend Johann's ancestors are directly involved have done just to save the world. He wondered the first time he read the history how they survive for this long. He even wondered if all the talk of non-interference of the Alterans are just lies and they secretly helped while laughing .

*sigh* **"** Fine, I shall instruct the engineers to make the preparations. " Johann answered and thinking the next family reunion would be interesting to say the least. He is after all upholding the family tradition of saving the world by doing crazy things. He is now reluctant to attend the next one.

 **Athel Loren**

 **few minutes later.**

" Okay we are now set." Rhine have said to the confused leaders .

"What are yo..." Then a flash of light covered all of Athel Loren and surrounding area the when it stopped a huge hole was left behind exposing underground tunnels. Water from surrounding rivers quickly flooded the hole and the tunnels. Skaven forts flooded drowning the Skaven. Due to dwarven engineering flooding is miniscule in the dwarven holds and they quickly sealed them. will take some time but a lake shall be form at the former location of Athel Loren.

Fortunately no Skaven was teleported and they did scan for them in the ship and couldn't find any stow away including orc spores.

In the Athel Loren inhabitants point of view , nothing changed except they could not feel taint of Chaos in the air and the sky looks clearer. The winds of magic in the other hand only comes from the Athel Loren's magical inhabitants and the land itself.

" Welcome to the Continent-Ship Mu . We are not kidding when we said "Continent. Ship. "

"...we have a lot to discuss" Teclis the Loremaster of Hoeth have said planning to know everything about the Tau'ri and their technology.

 **Unknown Location**

" other clan water-flooded certain-sure

" That moon thing is . "

" Prepare the army forces...yes..yes.."

"Engine-thing too.."

 **Few hours later**

 **Mu command Tower**

" Incoming projectile ETA five minutes "

"Raise shield and destroy them. Fire at will"

The shield was raised and evasive movement was enacted. The projectiles was intercepted and destroyed.

"Find where that comes from"

"Sir, we detect a squadron of bogies in the the continent designated as Southland. Skaven ground forces are surfacing . There are millions of them. There are huge cannons and catapults and some unknown devices. "

" Send in our air forces and bomb them to oblivion ."

"Aye, Sir"

 **A/N Before you ask why not teleport chaos into space. The Tau'ri would not risk it as they would be turn into energy and store into the teleporter matrix and since chaos are sentient energy beings there is a risk that it would possess for the lack of better term the ship's systems.**


End file.
